


Book One: Frost

by talonforge



Category: Wizard101
Genre: woo heres a fic on wizard101
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonforge/pseuds/talonforge





	1. Prologue

Ravenwood School for Magical Arts lies in a part of Wizard City called Ravenwood. Ravenwood is not the only town in Wizard City, as well as not the only place bustling with wizards. The Commons, the Shopping District, and Olde Town connect as a commonplace, as well as a shopping avenue for all of one's needs. Now, Wizard City itself is a rather large island, commonly referred to as a world, floating in the vast space along with several other worlds. These other worlds are littered with a broad variety of cultures, architecture, and peoples that make them unique. Also, each of them contain their own problems that are being constantly fixed by wizards from all over that come together to help. We refer to the sum of these worlds as the Spiral.

When a boy or a girl reaches the age 12, they are sent a letter that formally invites them to the Ravenwood School for Magical Arts to begin their studies there and take part in the problems that are abundant across the Spiral. When they arrive, they take several aptitude tests to determine their academics and school placement. This placement test will pick three of the seven types of magic, and will expect the enrollee to choose which of the three they closely relate to. However, after choosing the school of magic, it cannot be changed, so they must choose wisely. This will be sure to predict their future, as well as the future of the entire spiral.


	2. The Ravenwood Letter

_It was in that moment then when I read the letter aloud that I realized the world might be in my hands someday._

-

Today felt like a normal day for me: the snow was rather deep but they still made us attend school, and my siblings always dragged far behind me, my parents shouting in the distance for me to stay with them. I sighed. When will my life become more exhilarating?

I was still waiting for my letter from Ravenwood to tell me I was going to travel to Wizard City and study magic. I'd been to Wizard City once upon a time, before my siblings were even born, when my father sought to show me the beautiful town called Colossus Boulevard. I was a lot younger, but I recollect some of the wonders we saw. The statues around the street turns made me appreciate nature, and the way the breeze rustled the tree branches orchestrated a sound that could never be duplicated.

After I was done reminiscing, I noticed the schoolyard was in sight. I looked behind me to see my brother and sister several yards behind me, but they weren't neck deep in snow. I stood for a minute to let them catch up. "Jump on, I'll run the rest of the way so we won't be late," I offered, stooping down to let them on my back. They always enjoyed it when I ran through the snow, because I didn't let it restrict my feet, so they felt like they were on a sled going through the snow. I threaded through the snow, not allowing my feet get stuck in it. Before I knew it, we were in the schoolyard and my brother and sister were upset because the ride was over. "Get to class now," I instructed to them, going to my own class myself. On the way, I looked up into the sky and saw the tree in the distance that Grandmother Raven sat upon. Though it was almost sucked into the blur of the snow, I couldn't make out if she was there.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard my friend's footsteps crunching on the snow, and her yelling that could pierce through anything. "Dakota!" she exclaimed, out of breath, "Have you gotten your letter yet?" She pulled out an envelope from her satchel with the official Ravenwood wax seal. "No," I hung my head low. "Aw, maybe it'll come today! Don't lose hope! I heard that the mailman's snow car got stuck yesterday so he couldn't finish delivering mail," she tried to cheer me up. My eyes lit up with hope, maybe she was right.

I walked the rest of the way with her to my class, which we both had. All day my mind was fixated on the letter. Once the school day ended, I told my brother and sister to hop on, and I went as fast as I had ever gone to get home. My mother told me not to check the mail until after I'd done my homework, so I wouldn't get too excited and forget about it. Stomping to my room to quickly do my homework, I still couldn't shake it out of my mind. Scribbling on paper after paper, I finally went downstairs to show her that I finished my work so that I could go check the mail. My father and she laughed as I stumbled to the door, tripping once or twice from rushing over the uneven floorboards. Out the door without my special snow jacket on and no shoes, I made it through the freezing snow and to the mailbox. I fumbled to get the lid open, and quickly reached into it, feeling a few envelopes. I didn't dare look at what was in my hand until I got back inside. I called my brother and sister out, along with my parents to the dining room table to see what I pulled out. They all huddled around me, sharing my nervousness. I passed out the envelopes for our bills to my mother and father, and the last envelope was in my hands. I looked down to see the official wax seal on the envelope, and joy instantly filled me to the brim. I felt it with my numb fingers just to make sure it was real. My brother and sister were chanting, and my mother and father were both excited, but scared on the inside because I would be leaving them soon.

I pried the seal off with my fingers, and opened the envelope. I unfolded the paper, and it read:

_Dear Dakota Sky,_

_We are glad to be sending you this letter! After reviewing your studies and your profile, we have decided to enroll you into Ravenwood School of Magical Arts! At Ravenwood, you will be pursuing the school of magic you are most fit for, and from then on you will do your part to keep the Spiral safe! We would like to thank you for being ready and able to come to our school, so keep it up! You will be given a travel pass within the next day to travel to Wizard City, paid in full. Please get your things ready, and your farewells said! When you arrive, please come to the Headmaster's office to get started. See you soon!_

_Sincerely_ ,

_Gamma, Board of Magic._

After reading this letter aloud to my family, its last sentence rang in my mind. It was that moment then when I read the letter aloud that I realized the world might be in my hands someday. I hugged my family members all at once, happy to be finally able to study magic. All my life I had been in this small village, on a massive world called Wintertusk. Wintertusk was full of snow, and that's as simple as it can get. I had never travelled outside my village until my father took me to see Colossus Boulevard, and now I get the chance to see the entire Spiral! It feels like just yesterday when I was still in primary school, playing with all the other kids outside. While I was glad about being able to explore other worlds, I was still hesitant about leaving my family. I knew I could visit them during holidays, but it still made me feel depressive inside.

After I stashed the letter in my room safely on my desk, my mother prepared a celebratory dinner, and afterward called my friend to tell her the good news. She was so loud that her mother had to tell her to be quiet. After I talked to her about my fears of leaving, I cleaned up my room to get ready to pack tomorrow. I gave my brother and sister things that I didn't need anymore, and then I gave my most prized possessions to my parents to preserve and have as a keepsake. I decided to take some of my art books along with me to keep me occupied in my free time, if I have any that is. After I felt satisfied with the emptiness of my room, I decided to call it a night and get some extra sleep for tomorrow. For the last time, my head hit the pillow I have used for many years, something I wouldn't need in the new part of my life. Before I drifted off, I wondered to myself if this is how all the others feel when it is their time. 


	3. The Aptitude Test

_Three choices were presented in front of me, and it was the hardest decision of my life._

-

I had been dreaming about breakfast until I heard an annoying, constant beeping noise. After it shook me out of my delicious dream, and I groggily turned over and slapped the snooze button on my alarm clock. I grabbed it firmly and took it close enough to my eyes to see it clearly. It read 10:00 am. I got out of bed and went downstairs after I picked up the scent of fresh meat and fruit. In front of me, I saw my siblings and parents about to sit down and eat. "Come," my mother said. I sat down at the place meant for me. Due to my insatiable hunger, I was the first one to be excused from the table and I decided to use the rest of the time I had to quickly pack and get that off my to-do list. Upon entering my barren room, I noticed that last night I had put out some things that I was going to bring. Since I could cross that off my list first, I grabbed a few outfits that would support me until I could get more. It was a little tough to get my bag closed since I packed my hobbies, but I did get it to shut.

"Dakota! Come downstairs for a moment!" I heard my mother call. I stepped down the stairs and saw her holding a small slip of paper. "This is your travel pass. It tells you where to go as well. Have you packed your things yet?" she asked, handing me the pass. I nodded, "I should go ask my friend when she leaves, so maybe we can leave together."

"That would be a wonderful idea. Go call Sarai up," she advised. I picked up the phone and waited for her answer. "Hello?" I heard Sarai say. "Hey, I just got my travel pass. When are you going to leave?"

"I was actually about to head out," she continued, "why?"

"We should leave together. You know, so neither of us will be alone on the way," I offered. She agreed and told me to meet her near the bridge that connects to the main part of Wintertusk, called Hrundle Fjord. After I hung up, I gathered my bags and dropped them near the door and got ready to say my farewells to my family.

"I'll write to you guys when I can, maybe even every day," I said, gathering my family into a group hug. "We want you to focus on your studies, Dakota, so write us when you have free time," my father responded. I nodded in understanding and said once last goodbye before leaving out the door for the bridge.

-

Luckily today the snow wasn't too bad, so the visibility of the distance was higher. I didn't live too far from the bridge either, maybe a ten-minute walk. Once it came into view, I saw Sarai waiting impatiently for my arrival. "Finally," she exclaimed, "What took you so long?" I reminded her that she lives closer than I do to the bridge. She ignored me and started pulling me towards the direction of Hrundle Fjord. We decided to borrow a snow car that would take us to the commons center quicker than walking would. In total, we saved a good hour. Since Sarai was more experienced with snow cars, I let her drive it so I could study my pass. It said:

_Congratulations future wizard for being an enrollee in Ravenwood! This is your travel pass that will take you to Wizard City all expenses paid. To reach Wizard City, you must first travel to Hrundle Fjord, and ask Baldur GoldPaws to charter the sky ship to Grizzleheim. Once you reach Grizzleheim, please follow the trail to the rainbow bridge, where you will encounter the spiral door at the end. To use the spiral door, you must collect the key from Baldur so that you can unlock the door that leads to Wizard City. This door will open in the World Tree of Wizard City, Bartleby. Upon your official arrival in Wizard City, Bartleby will welcome you and give you further directions. See you soon!_

Since the roar of the snow car engine was too loud to talk over without yelling, I decided to read it to Sarai once we arrived in Grizzleheim.

"Dakota!" she yelled, "I think we're here!" I looked up and saw the ship coming into view, along with what seemed to be the shipmates and the captain. She parked the snow car next to the campfire they had laid out, and we approached a bear fellow that was dressed in green clothing. "Uh," I stammered, "are you Baldur GoldPaws?" He looked down to me and responded kindly, "That's me. I'm assuming you two are the children that are setting sail for Grizzleheim?" Sarai and I nodded. "Well," he motioned towards the ship, "all aboard!" We dragged our bags onto the floating wood ship. It felt weird to be floating in the air, and it was not a feeling I liked. Sarai looked over the edge of the boat, down at the infinite sky, which made me nervous. "No need to worry kids, it won't be a long ride," Baldur reassured us, mostly me.

After he adjusted the red and white striped sail, we set off for Grizzleheim. Grizzleheim was not very far, as Baldur had said, and I could see it in the distance. Sarai was still obsessed with the fact that we were flying in midair, on a boat.

-

We arrived at the Grizzleheim dock, where I noticed the weather was still chilly, but the scenery was more green. I studied my surroundings while Sarai grabbed her belongings. There were many bears walking around and trading, and I heard music being played in a garden diagonal from me. The greenery made it much more distinct than Wintertusk. "Dakota, you ready?" I nodded and read her the instructions we were given. "So we walk over that?" she asked, pointing to a colorful bridge several yards away. I nodded and we headed to it. We stopped where it started, shocked that it was nearly transparent. I placed a single foot on it, keeping the other on solid ground. When my foot encountered it, it played a sound and my foot did not go through it. I cocked my head, not really knowing what to say. Sarai started to run back and forth on it, causing an orchestra of different sounds. "Sarai, we should really be going," I suggested, not wanting to miss anything. "Aw, come on!" she complained, but inside she realized I was right. We walked over the rainbow bridge, and over a steep walkway. At the end of the walkway, there was a wall with curled ends made of wood that contained a normal looking door. This must be the spiral door. I grabbed the key from my pocket that we got from Baldur and placed it into the keyhole, and turned it. It made a satisfying 'click' noise and I opened it with ease. As soon as the door was open, the key disappeared and we were met with something that looked like a portal. "Ready?" I asked, grabbing Sarai's hand so that we went at the same time. She nodded, and we both walked into the door.

As soon as we walked through it, my body began to feel numb, and my vision went black. After a few moments of this, I felt as if my feet had touched the ground, even though there wasn't any ground. A new doorknob appeared, and I twisted it open. Light peered through, almost blinding us. After our eyes adjusted, we noticed that it seemed we were inside of a giant tree. We looked up to see the amount of space inside, which was enough to fit almost an entire village of people. The weather inside of the tree was something I'd never felt before. It was warm, like it usually is inside of my house. However, I have never felt warm outside.

A voice from above boomed over us, "Hello Dakota and Sarai. Welcome to Wizard City. I am the World Tree, and my name is Bartleby. I understand that the headmaster is expecting your arrival. The exit is straight ahead, and from there go through the tunnel connecting to The Commons. Once you are in The Commons, look for the building with the tall, stone walls. That is his office."

"Thanks," Sarai and I said in unison. We did as Bartleby advised, and when we exited, we were met with new surroundings. I saw a banner in the distance that said Ravenwood, so I assumed we were in Ravenwood. I dragged Sarai into the tunnel connecting to The Commons, knowing that we would have plenty of time to get familiar with our surroundings later. First business, then play.

At the end of the tunnel, I saw the headmaster's office instantly. The stone walls were too tall to make out the building behind them. Following the brick trail, the building itself came into view. It looked like a large house, except it wasn't. Excitement began to rush through both of our veins when we walked inside of our future.

His office was large, also littered with books in every corner and bookshelf. There were plush chairs in a few of the room corners, as well as end tables, filled with books. Looking ahead, there was a desk with a man sitting at it, filling out paperwork. He was dressed in stereotypical wizard attire; he had the large, pointy hat that was decorated with stars and a matching long robe. He also wore a monocle and had a long, white beard that could have been considered godly. "Ahh, welcome to Wizard City! You two must be Dakota Sky and Sarai Titan, I am the headmaster, and my name is Merle Ambrose," he gestured to the two cushioned stools that were in front of his desk. "Now, I've to find the paperwork for you both in this pile of mine," he concentrated looking for our names. My eyes travelled to the other side of his desk, where there were two files with our names on it. He didn't seem to notice, so I pointed it out, "Uh are those it?"

"Ahh, yes. Thank you. Very observant of you," he complimented. Sarai elbowed me but I ignored her gesture. "So, today is going to be a very busy day for you both. After you get introduced to your dorm rooms we must get you tested." We both nodded. "My associate Gamma will take you to your dormitories," he then called out, "Gamma! Please show these two to their dormitories so we can begin testing!" The door on the right side of the room opened, and out walked (or flew?) and owl, who exclaimed, "Will do!" We picked up our belongings and followed the owl back into Ravenwood.

The dorms were split into two buildings: male and female. Gamma told us our room numbers and gave us our keys, and then told us to settle in for a few minutes and then follow him to the testing area.

I opened my room door, not really knowing what to expect. There was a wood plank floor and the simple stone wall that wrapped around the geometric shaped room. There was also furniture, like a red and orange bed, nightstand, matching armoire, wooden desk, and a wooden chest that was next to the door. A small plaque over the chest told me that it was a 'bank' for gear and other items. I decided to throw my belongings on top of the bed and go look for Gamma. After I found him, we waited a few moments for Sarai to finish, which did not take long after. Gamma then led us down the Ravenwood road, and began to introduce the surroundings. On the right were the school buildings, and on the left were the towers that belonged to the school. There were also different looking trees next to each school. I assumed that the looks of the trees depended on the type of magic, since the tree next to the storm school was being drenched under a small rain cloud and looked dreary. "Now, if you can see, the schools are exteriorly designed after what school its focus is. The trees next to them also are all unique upon the type of magic. For example, the storm school is decorated purple and yellow after storms, and the school tree is dreary from the storm above it," Gamma explained. Each time we passed a magical school, I felt a different sensation. When we passed the storm school, I felt an electrifying buzz inside of me. After the ice school, I felt at peace, and chilled but not really cold. When we arrived at the fire school, I felt a warm sensation inside of my chest, which became uncomfortable after a while. When we finished walking and we were about to enter the fire school, I noticed a gaping chasm in between the fire school and a school across the way. I decided to ask later since we were busy. "This is where your test will be administered," Gamma said before he interacted with the professor of the fire school. The professor's name was Dalia Falmea and she was very tall. She had features that screamed fire school. Her hair defied all gravity and stuck up like a flame, and her dress had flame-like ends that reached the floor. "Hello, welcome to the fire school. My name is Dalia Falmea, and I am the fire professor. I will be your test proctor, so please, make yourself comfortable. And, don't mind the scorch marks on the ceiling." I looked up by habit and saw the scorch marks. Sort of weird to have scorch marks on the ceiling, but it is the fire school after all. Gamma wished us luck and flew off.

Professor Falmea shuffled around with some papers for several minutes, and then handed us both a packet as our test. After she gave us all the materials we needed, she told us we have as much time as we needed. Once I began the test, it was simple to me. It asked arithmetic questions, science, and all the other studies I had back in Wintertusk. After Sarai and I both finished the packet, we were then given another test that had completely different questions. It asked more personal questions, such as what my favorite subject is, my favorite animal, favorite gemstone, and other strange things. It was only until I was halfway finished that I realized it was the test that would determine what school I would be studying under.

Sarai finished shortly before I did since I wanted to check my answers thoroughly. Falmea took the test to her desk, where she then graded both of ours. First, she gave us our general studies test back, which would tell us our placement in our academics, and then lastly, she gave us our actual aptitude test back. After the test is taken, teachers grade them to see which qualities from which schools someone identifies with. Once they decide, they give the student three choices that the student can choose from. And that is something I now must experience.

Falmea handed me my results. I first looked at my general studies results, knowing I would get a good score. I got most of the questions right, which is a good sign that I'm not too nervous. I then looked at the results for my school of magic. Three choices were presented in front of me, and it was the hardest decision of my life. I stared at the professor's handwriting:

Myth: Myth wizards are known for their competition, and based on you I believe you are competitive and would do well in this school of magic.

Storm: Storm wizards are known for their creativity and independence, and based on you I believe that you would do perfectly in this school of magic.

Ice: Ice wizards are known for their strength, loyalty, and courageousness, and based on you I believe that you would excel in this school of magic.

The words rang in my mind and caused my mind to become blank. I tried to decide, but how can I decide when all three of my choices relate to me?

Well, am I really interested in myths? I don't think so. I guess I can cross that off the list. But what if it is a good fit?

And as for storm, storm doesn't seem like an interesting type of magic. All I do is make it rain on people.

Ice magic? I did grow up in the land notorious for snow. I enjoy the cold, and courageousness does seem like me.

My pencil hovered over each choice. I decided to close my eyes and point my pencil at one and decide from there.

 _Alright, here it goes_. I closed my eyes and waved my pencil around and stopped. I opened my eyes, and froze: _Ice Magic. Well, ice magic it is_.

As the panic lingered in my body, I circled my choice and showed Falmea that I was finished. She took my results, along with my choice, and read it. She nodded in my direction and then went to go grab Sarai's.

"Congratulations, novice wizards! I wish you good luck in your studies!" she exclaimed, "Now, please go and meet with Merle Ambrose who will take you to the magic tutorial, so that you can learn how to cast." We both nodded and went on to The Commons. During the walk, Sarai asked me something I knew she would, "So, what did you choose?! I chose storm!" _Fitting for her,_ I thought to myself. "I chose ice," I said. "You look like an ice wizard, with the silver hair and the blue eyes," Sarai chuckled. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "Oh, looks like we're here," I saw his office. When we went inside, there were a few more people in the headmaster's office hanging about. Many of them stared at us knowing that we were new, and the rest didn't seem to care. "Hello! How did it go?" Headmaster Ambrose continued, "Now that we have that out of the way, it is time for you to don your first wizard outfit! Then, you two will be entering the tutorial where you will learn how to cast a spell!" Sarai and I looked at each other in excitement, not being able to contain ourselves. This was finally going to be happening, after all those years of impatiently waiting.

I was finally going to become a wizard.


End file.
